


Diamond

by mytsukkishine



Series: MAFIA AU no one asked for [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Making Out, Obsession, Realization, part of the Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: He doesn’t deserve the beauty sleeping peacefully, he doesn’t deserve Kei’s heart and loyalty, but then again, Kuroo was selfish. He likes diamonds, he plans to keep this one that was worth more than trillions.(basically Kuroo falling in deep with the stubbornly, hot-headed and feisty Tsukishima)(part of my mafia au)





	

**Author's Note:**

> yes. i made a series because people are saying i should.   
> it won't be as updated as the boyfriends with their girlfriends, i just made that series so others can check out the other mafia au i have :3 it's like a list. hahah
> 
> well, i hope you enjoy this. this is short but yes, it pinches the heart. i just love how Kuroo is so in love and Kei being the manipulative one.   
> also i dunno, is it mafia or yakuza? since they are Japanese. lol

Kuroo scrunched his eyes as the sun’s rays glared up at him, the singing of the birds irritating him but the warmth beside him made him calm almost by the second he opened his eyes. He adjusted to the brightness of the sun, groaning a little as a small yawn escaped his lips.

The warmth beside him stirred a little, the arm around his waist tightened as the other’s nose tickled his side. Kuroo looked down, greeted by an ethereal sight.

Tsukishima Kei has his eyes closed peacefully, breathing slow and smooth, lashes kissing his cheeks gently, and ample lips opened slightly, ready to be kissed.

Kuroo doesn’t define something beautiful so easily. Diamonds and any kinds of gems that are worth billions are the only things he finds… worth his appreciation of beauty, and keeping. That’s all. Nothing else.

But then Tsukishima Kei entered his life like a bullet. An unexpected bullet made out of diamond. A diamond so beautiful on the outside yet, so insane on the inside.

A beautiful disaster.  

Admittedly, he knows he made Kei ugly. He turned this fine diamond into a…

What did Kei become when Kuroo entered his life?

Kuroo’s gaze goes down the smooth skin, the arms around his waist was pale but the ink on his shoulders made a complete contrast, the tiger glaring and ready to attack, protecting the sleeping angel. Kuroo smirk, running his hand gently over the tattoo.

Ah yes, he dirtied him. He made him dip his hands into paint, into dirt and now this diamond can’t let go of him, only wants to suffocate more into the dirt… with him.

He doesn’t deserve the beauty sleeping peacefully, he doesn’t deserve Kei’s heart and loyalty, but then again, Kuroo was selfish. He likes diamonds, he plans to keep this one that was worth more than trillions.

“Hmm…” Kei groaned, eyes fluttering as his nose scrunched up.

Kuroo loves it when Kei scrunches his nose in irritation. That made him want to irk the blond more. “Tetsu…” The way his name rolled out of his mouth sent shivers to Kuroo, he went down on him and crushed his lips against him.

Of course, Kei doesn’t complain and kisses back, sleep slipping away as his arms wrapped themselves around Kuroo’s neck. The blond moaned as Kuroo’s tongue explored every crevice, not minding the morning breathe they were both having.

This is another thing Kuroo likes about Kei. He doesn’t care about what he gets as long as it is Kuroo’s. When both of them pulled away, Kei was looking at Kuroo with surprised but a sexy smile was etched on his face. “Well, good morning.”

“Say you love me,”

“I love you,” Kei breathed out, lips ghosting over Kuroo’s as he cupped his cheeks.

“Again,” Kuroo knows he sounds desperate but he doesn’t care. He knows Kei won’t mind.

“I love you…” Their lips met again.

“Again…”

“I love you, Tetsu…” Kei pulled the mafia leader in his hug, burying Kuroo’s face on his chest, wanting him to feel his warmth.

And then a smirk made its way to the beautiful blond’s face.

He got the most powerful man in Japan in his pinky. And he loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> do comment your thoughts please. i thank you


End file.
